csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Halfling
|first appearance = "Fallen Devil" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" |tpb = tpb}}A Halfling refers to the following three races. Nephilim which are part human and part angel, Cambions which are part human and part demon. And Nephalem which are part angel and part demon. Nephilim Biology and appearance Nephilim are a race of beings which are part human and part angel. They are the earliest known examples of halflings to exist, as both humans and angels date from before there were any known demons. The first nephilim were evolved from humans and angels, but the mixture of human and angel descent did not start to significantly increase in numbers until after the 17th century. Between the 16th and 20th centuries, the population of angels slowly decreased, as more and more humans were being married into angel families, which created more and more nephilim. By the 21st century, many of the surviving nephilim were more than 50% human, while the angel species without any human ancestry had become endangered. Even though Nephilim are the earliest known examples of halflings, they were the last to appear in . The only named nephilim to appear in is Angelica Steward who didn't appear until the ninth episode "Second Thoughts". Notable Nephilim *Angelica Steward Cambions Biology and appearance Cambions are a race of beings which are part human and part demon. Since humans and angels have been known to exist longer than demons have, the first cambions were not evolved until quite some time after the first nephilim evolved. The first demons were evolved from fallen angels. They were ageless but soulless, due to the side effects that occur whenever a deceased being is expelled from the Afterlife. Overtime, the soulless demons breed which produced the earliest known demons with souls and dynamic aging. The soulless demons were eventually killed, because they were a danger to other beings, and could not be reformed without their souls. But the soul containing demons continued to breed and reproduce the same way humans and angels did. However, between the 16th and 20th centuries, the population of demons slowly decreased, as more and more humans were being married into demon families, which created more and more of the human-demon hybrids known as cambions. By the 21st century, many of the surviving cambions were more than 50% human, while the demon species without any human ancestry had become endangered. Cambions first appeared in the episode "Fallen Devil", as the first thing Xothan and his demon army did after they were willingly expelled from the afterlife was pay a visit to Galanis Castle where Xothan's cambion descendants resided, wresting control from the servants, and killing the ones that tried to stand up to them. Notable Cambions *King Boyd *Queen Keturah *Princess Josselyn Nephalem Biology and appearance Nephalem are a race of beings which are part angel and part demon. They are the last known examples of halflings to be evolved. They are very rare in comparison to nephilim and cambions, as angels and demons are natural enemies. In-fact the only known descendants of demons to be widely accepted by descendants of angels were King Boyd, Queen Keturah, their daughter Princess Josselyn, and their servants. Very few nephalem have gone down in history, and even fewer are considered to be true representations of these halflings, as most nephalem that have been remembered were not just descended from angels and demons, but humans, angels, and demons. Those who are descended from humans, angels, and demons are typically classified as thirdlings to distinguish them from halflings descended from only two species. Nephalem first appear in the seventh episode "Jack Forest" with Gryphon Fotopoulos who is a thirdling descended from humans, angels, and demons. But he is the only nephalem to appear in the series so far. Notable Nephalem *Gryphon Fotopoulos Thirdlings A Thirdling refers to a race that is descended from three different races. The only known hybrid that has been classified as a thirdling is a nephalem that is descended from humans, demons, and angels. Because the term "nephalem" is officially used to describe halflings descended from demons and angels, there can be some debate as to whether nephalem thirdlings are a proper representative of the nephalem species. But since demon-angel hybrids are classified as nephalem regardless if they are also of human descent or not, this debate has not been ruled out to this day. Category:Halflings Category:Thirdlings Species